alcohol Love
by Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX
Summary: Lucy sedang mabuk. Natsu pun membawa Lucy pulang ke rumahnya. namun selama perjalanannya apa saja yang di katakan Lucy saat mabuk?


**Alcohol Love**

**Rate :T**

**Genre : humor/romance**

**Pairing Natsu D X lucy H**

**Moahi-moshi minna! Saya author baru di sini, nama saya hitsugaya fullbuster 88. Ini fic pertama saya. Maaf kalau berantakan.**

**Alcohol Love**

**Disclaimer of fairy tail Hiroshi Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, one-shot **

Pagi yang cerah di kota Magnolia, guild kesayangan kita, fairy tail...

"tadaima!" gadis stellar mage bernama lucy heartfilia baru saja pulang dari misi solonya.

"ara-ara. Lucy, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Mau pesan apa?" sapa Mira

"misi solo memang melelahkan. aku pesan sherry, Mira!" kata Lucy

"kau yakin, Lucy? Kau belum pernah meminum apapun yang berbau alkohol." Tanya Mira

"oleh karena itu aku ingin mencobanya. Cana saja bisa minum satu barrel alkohol."

"betul itu Lucy. Dan aku belum mabuk sama sekali!" kata Cana semangat

'Cana itu kan diluar batas normal...' pikir Mira"baiklah...tunggu sebentar ya."

Mira pun menyiapkan sherry Lucy dengan cepat.

"silahkan. Jangan minum terlalu banyak ya..."

"arigatou gozaimasu, Mira." Lucy pun meminum sherry nya."

"satu gelas lagi -hik!-, Mira!"

"mo...Lucy kau sudah meminum 3 gelas kau sudah mabuk."

"aw...-hik!-aku baik-baik saja-hik!-"

"cukup. Tidak ada wine lagi."

"TADAIMA!" "AYE!" Salamander dan kucing birunya sudah pulang dari misi solonya

"okaeri, Natsu -hik!-" jawab Lucy setengah mabuk

"Lucy? Daijobu ka?

"Natsu. Kau sudah pulang? Tolong antarkan Lucy pulang ke rumahnya ya. Dia mabuk."

"baik... ayo Happy."

"gomen Natsu. Aku harus bertemu dengan dengan Wendy. Jaa!"

"Tunggu. Happy! Haah...Mira-san, aku berangkat."

"hai! Hati-hati ya..."

"Lucy? Daijobu ka?"

"natsu, -hik!- lebih cepat, lebih cepat -hik!-"

Natsu pun berlari lebih cepat

"lebih cepat lagi...-hik!- cepat!"

"hosh! Hosh! Tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi, Lucy! Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Diakan mimpi apa hubungannya sama aku? Coba aku berenti..." Natsu pun berhenti.

"horeee! Sampai! Ye-hik!-!"

"tuh kan. Dia mimpi! Aah! Percuma aku lari."

Natsu pun sampai di rumah Lucy. Natsu menaruh Lucy diatas ranjang lalu ia tidur

Keesokan harinya di rumah Lucy.

"aeh! Kepalaku sakit." Lucy bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"o-ohayou. Lucy."

"N-natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!"

"aku mengantar mu pulang karena kau mabuk, Lucy."

"ooh. Begitu"

"ne, Lucy..."

"n-nani?"

"kemarin kamu mimpi apa sih. Kamu teriak-teriak selama perjalanan."

"eeh! Aku teriak?! Sebenarnya aku mimpi...mimpi..."

"apa?"

"N-natsu. Apa aku berteriak tentang dirimu?!" tanya Lucy

"i-iya. Kau berteriak 'aaaah! Tidak! Natsu! Kau tidak boleh Mati! Tidak!'"

"heee! T-terus. Apa kau mendengar lanjutannya?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah memanas.

"i-iya. Lalu kau berkata dengan suara kecil...

**Flash back.**

**Lucy masih di bawa ke rumahnya dengan keadaan mabuk.**

"**aah! Natsu awas! Tidak!"**

"**hei! Apanya yang awas? Aku masih ada di sini!"**

"**aaaah! Tidak! Natsu! Kau tidak boleh Mati! Tidak!"**

"**hei! Sadarlah! Aku masih Hidup!"**

"**tidak! Natsu! Natsu. Kau tidak boleh mati dulu! Karena..."**

'**Lucy mimpi aku ketiban batu ya?' pikir Natasu**

"**karena aku..." kata lucy**

"**ya..."**

"**karena aku... . menyukaimu..."**

**Deg!**

**Sebuah kata ajaib yang membuat muka seorang salamander memerah**

**Sejak kejadian itu Natsu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sampai ia tiba di rumah Lucy**

**Flash back end.**

"N-natsu. Sebenarnya a-aku memang m-menyukaimu... jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Lucy aku..."

"ya.."

'aku... juga menyukaimu..."

"arigatou. Natsu."

Natsu lalu mencium Lucy tepat di bibir... Natsu menyayangi Lucy dan Lucy menyayangi Natsu. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi...

Sementara di guild Fairy tail...

"t-teman -teman! Ada Hot News nih!" teriak Mira

"ada apa?" tanya gray

"Natsu dan Lucy saling berciuman! Nih Buktinya." Mira menyerahkan foto Lucy dan Natsu hasil pemotretan Gajeel

"ookh! Aku memang tau mereka pasangan kekasih yang klop. Kalau mereka di kasih lihat foto ini... reaksi mereka apa ya?HAHAHAHAHA!"Mira tertawa dengan kencang

**OWARI!**

**Makasih buat para readers yang sudah membaca fic aneh ini! Review please *puppy eyes**


End file.
